


All The Way

by ShipsInTheKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Baseball, Charity Event, Closeted, Dating, F/F, secret romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsInTheKnight/pseuds/ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Henry put together a fundraiser for one of Storybrooke's residents. While dealing with the stress that comes with putting together such an event, Emma is forced to make a choice between loving Regina and remaining a savior in her parent's eyes. Baseball Fanfic. SwanQueen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Way

"No one wants her."

"You best watch your mouth, dwarf, or the next time you step up to the plate, you'll have a fireball coming your way," Regina snapped. She was so tired of all this nonsense. All she wanted was to go home and be far away from all these _idiots_.

They were all standing in the center of Storybrooke's only baseball field. None of them really wanted to be there this early in the morning but they wanted to show support for their friend, Archie.

A few weeks ago, Archie lost a big chunk of his house to a tragic accident. You see, Maleficent was teaching her daughter, Lily, how to control herself in dragon form. She had trouble getting her wings to pick herself up off the ground, but when she finally managed that feat, she accidently rammed right into the cricket's living room.

Everyone wanted to help the kind cricket anyway they could, so Henry came up with the idea of having a fundraiser event in which the whole town could be involved. All proceeds would go to help Archie with renovations. As for the baseball idea, that was Emma's. She recalled seeing it done in a movie and it seemed to work out pretty well.

"Okay, okay. Let's not do that," Emma cautioned, "Regina, you're with us."

Emma could sense that Regina was rolling her eyes at her but she decided to ignore it for now. She just wanted them to finish picking teams so they could move on to assigning positions.

"I'll take that as a yes. That just leaves..." Emma glanced down at the clipboard in her hand. "Ruby and Belle." At the mention of her name, Ruby perked up and announced that she and Belle will be on the same team as Emma and Regina.

"Great. Everyone break for a bit." They didn't need to be told twice. Before she got the words out, the group was already reduced by half. After rubbing her palm to the back of her neck, Emma glanced back over to Regina. "How are you doing?"

Regina flashed her a look and she instantly understood, not that it wasn't obvious beforehand. "Only a few more hours then we'll be back home safe in our bubble," Emma said offering her a weak smile. Regina returned it half-heartedly and headed toward the bleachers with Emma in tow.

"Why can't we just lock ourselves in there and stay for all eternity," Regina commented. Emma wasn't quite sure if she was being serious or joking. To be honest, Regina wasn't quite sure herself.

Emma opened her mouth to say something, but the sight of her mother approaching stopped her.

"Sorry, but I could really use your help with setting up the concessions, Emma." Snow gave Regina a polite smile and walked back to the stand awaiting her daughter's assistance. Emma turned toward Regina and asked, "Do you need anything from me?" She shook her head in reply and gestured over toward Mary Margaret, who was staring back at Emma waiting anxiously. Emma rolled her eyes at the short-haired woman and mouthed the words 'I love you' to Regina before she made her leave.

As she approached the stand, Snow's eyes followed her. Emma tried her best to act like she didn't notice but it started to creep her out. "Okay, would you quit it with the staring?"

"You and Regina seem to be getting really close lately," Snow quickly remarked, ignoring Emma's comment and returning to her previous job of unpacking supplies. Emma wondered for a second if Snow suspected that they were anything more than 'just friends'. ' _In fact,_ ' Emma thought, ' _I don't remember anytime that Regina and I were considered that._ ' After all, they jumped right from 'not wanting to kill one another' to 'snuggle buddies'. Could it be possible that her mother knows? ' _Nah. She wouldn't be acting so nonchalant about it. They were mortal enemies, weren't they? That's got to mean something_.' "Emma?"

_'Oh, shit. What should she say? Think, Emma. Think._ ' "I mean, we share a kid, don't we? Just because you two don't get along doesn't mean that I have to hate her." ' _Was that too harsh? Geez. Why do you have to put me on the spot like that?_ '

"I, I know. That's not what I meant." Snow appeared flustered and slightly annoyed at the blonde's response. "I just didn't know that you two made up, that's all." Emma felt a pang of guilt at snapping at her mother like that. A part of her wants to share her feelings for Regina with her, but another part fears that it'll turn into her having to choose between the two.

They continued unpacking boxes and setting up the stand in almost complete silence until Emma checked her watch and gathered the teams on the field again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fanfic! I hope you enjoyed and I plan to have another chapter up soon. Comments and suggestions are always welcome! :)


End file.
